


Proposition

by SRbackwards



Series: Consequences [5]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Frenemies With Benefits might be a more fitting descriptor, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Manipulation, Misunderstandings, Nude Photos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SRbackwards/pseuds/SRbackwards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephanie's actions have consequences.</p><p>Sheamus and Dolph finally figure out what's going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> This is the penultimate installment in the Consequences series (in which all the fics are sequels to my fic Database). If you haven't read Database or Privacy, you should probably read both of those before you read this one. Hope you enjoy.

“Ziggler!”

Dolph stopped walking. He recognised the voice, but was thoroughly confused as to why Sheamus was calling out to him. If he was looking for a fight, then Dolph would give it to him, but Dolph wasn’t really in the mood for a fight right now. He turned around.

Sheamus didn’t look like he was looking for a fight as he jogged up to him. In fact, he looked like he was looking for something else entirely.

“Hey,” he said when he caught up to him, “I was wondering if you wanted to come over. Tonight. After the show.”

“Over?” Dolph asked, more of a flirtation than an actual question.

“To my hotel room.” Dolph let out a laugh. _Well, that was direct_. Not that he wasn’t up for it, but it did seem to be coming out of the blue. “What?” Sheamus’ usual smirk started to take a down turn.

“I’ll think about it,” said Dolph, although he already knew what his answer was going to be.

“You do that,” said Sheamus, walking past him, and Dolph pretended he didn’t feel him slip a hotel room key into the back pocket of his jeans. Sheamus had never been one for subtlety, and Dolph found he liked that about him. When Sheamus wanted something, he didn’t sit around and wait for it to fall into his lap (although this wouldn’t be the first time Dolph had fallen into his lap). He went out and got it, and Dolph found it refreshing.

Which is why he was currently standing in Sheamus’ hotel room, hands on his hips and staring at the man in question. Sheamus looked at him with hungry eyes, and kissed him with hungry lips. Strong hands came to hold his hips steady as Sheamus kissed him until he couldn’t breathe.

Sheamus was always a worthy opponent, in the ring and in the bedroom, and Dolph had had him many times in both. There were few things that felt better than hearing the referee’s hand hitting the mat for the third time in a row at the end of an intense match, but the way Sheamus’ right hand crept around to squeeze his ass was definitely one of them. Truthfully, Ziggler loved to fight, but he also loved to fuck, and he loved doing both of those things with Sheamus.

Sheamus’ hand slipped down the back of his jeans and underwear, and Dolph broke the kiss with a soft laugh.

“Hold on,” he said, drawing back and pulling his shirt off over his head. Sheamus followed suit, ripping off his own shirt, but stopped to watch as Dolph stripped down completely.

“Wow,” Sheamus muttered against Dolph’s lips as he pulled him back in, as if he hadn’t seen it all before, dozens of times. Dolph undid the top button of his jeans. “You look even better in real life.”

“What?” Dolph chuckled, unzipping Sheamus’ jeans and reaching his hand in to stroke him through his underwear.

“Christ,” said Sheamus, sliding his hands down Dolph’s back and further to cup his ass. He walked backwards, taking Dolph with him, until his calves hit the edge of the bed and he flopped backwards onto it with Dolph on top of him.

Sheamus’ mouth was right next to his ear, whispering filthy words about all the things he’d wanted to do to him for weeks now, how he’d been jerking off to that picture of him ever since that first night he sent it to him and- _wait, what_? Dolph pulled back and stared down at him.

“What?” he asked. His voice sounded too loud in the room, when all the walls had heard in the last few minutes were the sounds of kissing, frantic whispering and fumbling with clothes.

“What?” Sheamus repeated, looking honestly a bit irked that they’d stopped.

“You said… picture? What picture?”

“The one you sent me? Weeks ago? Of you? Naked? Ringing any bells?”

“I thought…” said Dolph, sitting up in the space between Sheamus’ legs. Sheamus made a disgruntled noise but leant up on his elbows anyway. “That picture… It never went through.”

“What?” said Sheamus, dropping his chin onto his chest.

Dolph shook his head. “No, I mean… I never ended up sending it to you…” He hadn’t thought it was worth the risk after he accidentally sent it to his boss.

“What are you talking about, Ziggler? You sent me a picture of you. I sent you a picture of me. That’s… kind of why we’re here?”

“No… wait, what? No. That didn’t happen.”

“What do you mean it didn’t happen? Did somebody drop you on your head? Here, hang on a sec,” he said, shuffling up the bed away from Dolph so he could pull his phone from his jeans pocket. “Here,” he said, holding out the phone, displaying the conversation and the photographs for Dolph to see.

“No…” said Dolph slowly, scrolling through the texts. “This isn’t… this isn’t me. This isn’t my phone number.”

“ _What?_ ” said Sheamus, his voice halfway to furious. “So what you’re saying… that someone… is _pretending_ to be you?” He pushed himself backwards so Dolph was no longer between his legs, and stood up. “That I sent a naked picture of myself to someone that _wasn’t_ you?” He began to pace up and down.

“I guess you did… but how did the picture… the only person I actually sent it to was… oh my God.”

“What?” asked Sheamus, but Dolph was sitting stock still. Sheamus stopped pacing.

“Stephanie McMahon.”

“ _What?_ ” They were interrupted by a banging on the door. Hurriedly, Dolph grabbed a towel robe that was hanging over the side of the bathroom door and Sheamus buttoned up his jeans. “Why did you send a nude picture of yourself to Stephanie McMahon?” hissed Sheamus.

“It was an accident, I was trying to send it to you,” Dolph whispered back.

Sighing, Sheamus moved in front of him and opened the door.

“Sheamus? What are you doing here?” Dolph recognised that voice. It was Neville, and he sounded angry.

“Me? This is my hotel room! What are you doing here?”

“I’m looking for Dolph Ziggler. Roman Reigns said he saw him go in here. I didn’t know it was your hotel room.”

“Alright, alright,” said Dolph, pushing past Sheamus to stand in the doorway. There, to his surprise, behind Neville, were Tyler Breeze and Summer Rae. Dolph felt himself bristling.

“Ziggler,” said Breeze through clenched teeth. “You’re gonna destroy the pictures you have of us and you’re gonna do it now.”

“What pictures?” said Dolph, throwing his hands in the air in exasperation.

“You sent me a nude picture to provoke me into sending one back, and then you used the one I sent you to manipulate Adrian and Summer into sending you nudes too- what in God’s name are you wearing?”

Dolph adjusted the towel robe awkwardly. It was in Sheamus’ size, but he had hoped no one else had noticed.

“Wait, you got a text from someone you thought was me and you sent them a nude picture? Wow, Breeze, I didn’t think-”

Neville had to hold Breeze back from slapping him. He didn’t think to stop Summer.

“ _Do you think this is funny?_ This is an _invasion_ of _privacy_ ,” she spat at Dolph, who rubbing his red cheek with one hand.

“Look, Summer, Tyler, we’re in the same boat as you are. I didn’t send those texts. Stephanie McMahon did. See…” Dolph reached for his phone, but then remembered that he wasn’t wearing pants. “Uh… hang on a sec…” Breeze slipped past Neville and shoulder-checked Sheamus to follow him into the room. Neville and Summer followed close behind him, and Sheamus shut the door behind them to avoid any more embarrassment than necessary.

They all milled about, pretending they didn’t notice the piles of clothes on the floor or the bottle of lube on the nightstand.

“Aha,” said Dolph when he’d located his jeans and fished his phone from the pocket. “Look.” Tyler snatched the phone from his hand and then read over the conversation with Stephanie. Satisfied, he handed the phone to Neville so he could read it.

“Stephanie told me that she deleted the picture, but clearly she didn’t. She’s been using it to manipulate _all_ of you.”

“But why? Why would she do that?” said Neville, passing the phone over to Summer.

“Because… because it’s some kind of power play,” said Sheamus. “I know Stephanie, and she loves to control people. This is her way of controlling us.”

“Alright. So what are we gonna about it?” Neville asked.

Dolph smiled and tightened the cord on his towel robe. “Follow me.”


End file.
